Walking Dead
by Scarlet-roseflower
Summary: The story focuses on a couple, Selena and Scott, and the beginning of the zombie outbreak. Everything was normal, they were engaged and planning their wedding. They never expected the end of the world. Now they have to fight to survive and encounter dangerous people.


**Disclaimer: I Do not Own The Walking Dead**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1- Mondays<strong>

*Beep*...*Beep*...*Beep*

I rolled over in my bed and slammed my palm on the dismiss button. I yawned and pulled the covers over my head to block the sunlight. I didn't want to get up for work. I hated Mondays. I shut my eyes and slowly started to drift back to sleep when my Fiance, Scott, pulled the covers off of me.

"No going back to sleep. Time to get up." Scott said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Just a few more minutes." I complained, trying to yank the covers from him.

He pulled the blanket from my grip and shook my shoulder.

"Come on sleepy head." Scott said, as he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

I couldn't help but smile at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." He replied.

The morning sunlight reflected in his eyes, making them look beautiful. I couldn't stop staring into them, as if I was getting lost into them. I moved my gaze down to his lips, then to his biceps. He was so perfect. I fall in love with him all over again every time I gaze at him. My train of thought broke when he scooped me up bridal style out of the bed.

"Come on Princess." He said, holding me close.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled. He took me into the bathroom and set me down.

"You get ready, and I'll make you some pancakes." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you babe." I said, smiling at him.

He made every morning perfect. He turned around and left, closing the bathroom door behind him. I turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature. After I finished my shower, I dried off. I wrapped the towel around me then walked over to the mirror. I wiped the steam away and stared at my reflection.

"Another day." I told myself.

I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. After I was finished getting ready, I walked downstairs. As I approached the kitchen, I could smell pancakes. I walked in the kitchen and smiled.

"Mmm, smells good in here babe." I said walking over to him.

I hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Your plate is on the table baby." He said, turning his head and kissing me.

I sat down at the table and started pouring syrup on my pancakes. I cut a piece with my fork and put it in my mouth. It tasted buttery and delicious.

"You cook better than me babe." I said, stuffing my face.

"I am pretty awesome." He said, flipping a pancake into the air. The pancake missed the pan and splattered on the floor.

"Yeah, 'awesome'." I said, taking a sip of coffee.

He laughed and started pulling paper towels off the roll. My phone rang, so I reached into my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was my boss.

"Hey Miranda." I answered.

"Hey Selena, can you come in early today? Noel said she is running late and I need someone to set up the lab."

"Yeah, no problem." I said.

"Thanks Selena, see you in a few." Miranda said and hung up.

I put my phone back into my pocket and got up.

"Sorry babe, I have to go to work early. Miranda needs me to set up the lab." I said, making a sad face.

"Awe, well at least take your pancakes with you." He said.

He grabbed a container, and put my pancakes in it. I poured my cup of coffee into my thermos over the sink, then screwed the lid shut. I walked over to Scott and kissed him.

"I love you. Have a good day baby." I said.

"I love you too baby. You have a good day too." He said, kissing me back.

I grabbed my container of pancakes and put it in my bag. I put on my cardigan, and grabbed my thermos and purse. I walked out the front door, then down my driveway. I unlocked my car and put my things on the passenger seat. I shut the door, then walked around the car. I got in and started it. I sighed, then drove out of my driveway and towards the vet clinic.


End file.
